poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dinosaucers
The Dinosaucers Members Allo is an evolved Allosaurus and the leader of the Dinosaucers. Allo is calm, collected and serious. He wears blue and teal armor, a teal helmet, and has brown skin. He has a wife named Vera, a daughter named Alloetta and even a maid named Gatormaid (a play on Gatorade). He is the nephew of the Dinosorceror and Dinosorceress (rulers of Reptilon). He can Dinovolve into a 40 foot Allosaurus Dimetro 'is another member of the Dinosaucers and Allo's assistant. Dimetro is the scientist/mechanic of the group. He wears brown and red armor, a blue mask on his head, has aqua green skin and speaks with a slight Scottish accent. Dimetro is an evolved Dimetrodon, which is a synapsid or mammal-like reptile, rather than a dinosaur. He can Dinovolve into a large Dimetrodon. '''Bronto Thunder '''is an evolved Apatosaurus. Bronto Thunder has a girlfriend back on Reptilon named Apatty Saurus, and was a "rep" for a ceramic tile shop before he became a Dinosaucer. Bronto Thunder's name is an example of a tautology, as "''bronto" means "thunder" in Ancient Greek. Physically considered the strongest of the Dinosaucers. He can Dinovolve into an 80 foot Sauropod. '''Stego is an evolved Stegosaurus and a rather dim-witted recruit when compared to the rest of the team. He tries to be brave, but is prone to panic attacks and general cowardice. However he often manages to get through this and has come to the rescue of his friends, particularly in the episode Trouble in Paradise. Stego can pull his head inside his Dinosaucers' uniform, much like a turtle. Stego also has an armored space ship similar to his race of Stegosaurs. Stego is a very powerful hand to hand combatant who doesn't realize his own strength. He can Dinovolve into a 30 foot Stegosaurus. Tricero is an evolved Triceratops. He had a history for doing investogative work back on Reptilon, and provides a voice of calm reason. Tricero was a member of the law-enforcing Tricerocops on Reptilon before he became a Dinosaucer. Tricero has a vibrational super power that emanates from his 2 brow horns. He is a mortal enemy to Styraco. He can Dinovolve into a 30 foot Triceratops. Bonehead is Allo's nephew and, as his name suggests, is not particularly bright. However, he sometimes does display intelligence though in a mostly literal way. He has a baby brother named Numbskull (Nummy). Mother Bonehilda is a famous scientist, and Allo's sister. Bonehead is an evolved Pachycephalosaurus. He is good natured and innocent, without a doubt the stupidest Dinosaucer, even though he has great combat ability as a Pachycephalosaurus. He can Dinovolve into a 25 foot Pachycephalosaurus. Ichy, whose name is pronounced "Icky", is an evolved Ichthyosaurus, a prehistoric aquatic reptile. He has a pointed beak, a tail with fins or flukes, grey skin and wears green armor. He also wears dark green flippers on his feet, rather than boots. Ichy (and Plesio) can talk to sea creatures. Throughout the series, though oblivious at first of her mutuality, he forms a couple with Teryx since the episode For the Love of Teryx. This is heavily implied because since then his love is reciprocal and he becomes very distressed when Teryx is approached by Genghis Rex, who also possess feelings for her, though these are not corresponded. He can Dinovolve into a 30 foot Ichthyosaurus. Teryx is the only female Dinosaucer. She is an evolved Archaeopteryx which is a derived theropod dinosaur, considered to be the first "true" bird. She is therefore either half-bird, half-reptile or an avian reptile. She has white, blue, and salmon-colored plumage and unlike the other Dinosaucers, wears a simple backpack in lieu of armor. She can understand and talk to birds. Teryx has a crush on Ichy, but fears it won't work out because she is a flying creature, while Ichy is aquatic, though she comes around it and gains confidence in herself as the series progresses, even forming a pair with Ichy since the episode For the Love of Teryx. At the same time, Teryx completely denies Genghis Rex's advances. Despite doing so, she understands him and despite stating she nas no feelings for Rex in the episode Scales of Justice, she does seem to feel pity towards him. However, her feminine charms have been used against Genghis Rex, since his affection for her prevents him from harming her or even plotting against the Dinosaucers at times. Teryx used to be an actress on Reptilon's daytime television before she became a Dinosaucer. She can Dinovolve into a large Archaeopteryx. Secret Scouts Ryan Spencer '''is a blond haired male teenager who seems to be the smartest and most athletic of the group. He doesn't seem to get into as much trouble as his three friends do. He is Sara's brother. '''Sara Spencer '''is a blond haired female teenager and the only girl of the Secret Scouts. She is quite athletic and informative often teaching the Dinosaucers, albeit confusing to them, Earth-related notions. With her ring power, she can strongly boost her physical abilities a little more than that of an Olympic athlete allowing her to jump at amazing heights, run faster, and be more agile. She has a pet cat named Missy. She often goes on adventures with Bronto Thunder and relates very well to the only female Dinosaucer, Teryx. She is Ryan's sister. '''Paul is an African American male teenager who seems to find the Dinosaucers thrilling and fun. He also has a pet dog named Charlie who has caused a lot of trouble for the Dinosaucers in various episodes. His Scout ring lets him run at enhanced speed over long distances. He generally spends a lot of time with Dimetro. '''David '''is a black haired teenage male who is the wild one of the bunch. Often getting into trouble and making matters worse by getting the Dinosaucers involved in his "act first and think second" tactics. He is strong and athletic, and although he doesn't quite have the sharp intellect of Paul or Ryan, he is creative and a quick thinker. He is often involved with various adventures with Stego and Bonehead. His ring can increase his strength allowing him to lift objects weighing several hundred pounds. Section heading * Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Reptiles Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Groups